


Second Chance at Your First Love

by mcmargentinski713



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Possible Stydia, Undoing A Major Character Death, but knowing me, from both isaac and jackson, possible jealousy, scallison au, stydia will be a thing at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison feels something burning at her skin, it’s wet and freezing, there’s ice and water she realizes as she breathes in and feels it making her choke, so she snaps her eyes open and sits up immediately, coughing out the water from her trachea. </p><p>And Allison’s heart beat slows down as the fear rushes out of her veins.</p><p>The group of teenagers settle down on the couches and decide to watch a romantic comedy (that way the boys can’t complain that it’s not funny and the girls can’t complain that it’s not romantic and girly enough.) Lydia settles on a spot by herself, while Hayden and Liam are cuddled up a few feet away and then, there’s Stiles on the other couch, alone. And further down from him is Malia, by herself. Then, Mason and Corey. And finally, Scott’s got Allison curled up into him “because she’s still cold.” </p><p>Yeah, okay. Lydia thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. 
> 
> And as always, I don't have a beta to look this over for grammatical errors, so if there are any, just let me know and I'll fix them. 
> 
> This is just a little Scallison fluff/angst. Hope you enjoy. :)

Allison feels something burning at her skin, it’s wet and freezing, there’s ice and water she realizes as she breathes in and feels it making her choke, so she snaps her eyes open and sits up immediately, coughing out the water from her trachea.

When she finally stops choking on the ice cold water she realizes she’s outside in the woods by the nemeton and it’s full moon. She also recognizes the faces surrounding the metal tub, in which the water is tinted in red and green ( _B_ _lood and probably some kind of herb_ , she thinks.)

“Dad!” She whispers, her voice hoarse from not being used for over a year.

Chris lets a small smile grow on his face as he steps towards his formerly dead daughter and wraps his arms around her, not caring about the freezing water.

Then, Allison hears Scott telling a kid named Liam to go get some blankets and clean clothes from the jeep.  

That’s when it hits her she’s shaking, teeth chattering and everything and she wants out of this ice bath.

She must’ve voiced her thoughts because seconds later her dad is pulling her up and out of the tub, then Stiles is rushing over, while simultaneously taking off his coat and jacket and placing both on her shoulders.

“Here. Take this. It will help to warm you up.” Lydia says, handing her a Starbucks salted caramel hot chocolate (Allison’s secret, not so secret, guilty pleasure favorite.)

Allison takes it with no hesitation, she starts gulping it down, luckily for her tongue, it’s not burning hot anymore, but just warm enough to help stop her from shivering.

A few minutes later they decide to get her somewhere warm and that’s inside, so they get in the jeep and head over to Scott’s place where Melissa McCall is waiting for them, pacing back and forth in the living room until she hears the door opening and the teenagers are quickly making their way to the couch with a very pale, very cold looking Allison Argent.

She goes up stairs and changes into the new clothes, which are just a pair of Scott’s sweat pants and one of his t-shirts as well as one of Stiles’ sweatshirts. Once she’s all cozy she borrows Melissa’s hair dryer to dry her hair so it’s not cold and sticking to her shirt preventing her from warming up at all.

Shortly after that’s all done, she meets the pack back in the living room where they’re all busy eating snacks, talking, and setting up what looks to be a movie night, while Melissa, Deaton, and Chris are in the kitchen talking about the repercussions of bringing Allison back to life.

Allison overhears Deaton saying that judging by the ritual Stiles and Lydia used to bring her back, it’s entirely possible that she could not be human. After all, using blood to bring someone back from the dead, could mean they wake up a vampire.

She gasps far too loud and catches everyone off guard. Lydia and Melissa are the first two to her side asking, “What’s wrong, Allison? Are you okay?”

It takes her a second to come back from her own thoughts to the real world. “What? Yeah….I’m fine.” She answers.

Melissa tells her that maybe she needs to sit down and Allison doesn’t bother arguing with her former boyfriend’s mother. She takes a seat on the couch. “It’s, it’s just I heard…..you talking in the kitchen.” Allison pauses to collect herself better. “....And is it true? I could be a vampire or something not human?”

The whole pack looks to Deaton, but both Melissa and Chris just share a look with each other before Melissa says, “Allison, you shouldn’t have been able to hear that. We were whispering.”

The young girl’s eyes fill with fear and her mouth slowly parts as she wraps her head around that information.

Then, Scott thinks about it for a second and Liam too, before both answering at the same time, “No, you weren’t.”

And Allison’s heart beat slows down as the fear rushes out of her veins.

“I told you we weren’t being quite enough.” Chris responds.

Melissa just arches a brow in the man’s direction.

“Well, I should get going. I have animals to attend to.” Deaton says, clearing the air.

And Chris follows by saying that he should head home. He asks Allison if she wants to come, but she tells him no and that she wants to stay here with her friends. Catch up on what she’s missed and all that kind of stuff. So, Chris leaves a minute after Deaton does.

“I’ll be upstairs if you need anything. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Melissa warns the teenagers before kissing Scott goodnight and heading up to her bedroom.

The group of teenagers settle down on the couches and decide to watch a romantic comedy (that way the boys can’t complain that it’s not funny and the girls can’t complain that it’s not romantic and girly enough.) Lydia settles on a spot by herself, while Hayden and Liam are cuddled up a few feet away and then, there’s Stiles on the other couch, alone. And further down from him is Malia, by herself. Then, Mason and Corey. And finally, Scott’s got Allison curled up into him “because she’s still cold.”

 _Yeah, okay._ Lydia thinks.

By the end of the movie almost everyone is asleep except Scott and Allison who are still cuddling and wide awake.

The credits roll and Allison finally decides to break the silence. “Remember when we broke up and I said there’s no such thing as fate and you said there’s no such thing as werewolves?” She asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah?” Scott answers, eyes meeting hers in the darkness, only the blue emitting from the TV allowing some light between them.

“Well, um, I wanted to tell you this before I died, but I never got the chance because of everything that was happening at the time, so, uh, I don’t know how to put this other than just being really blunt.” Allison starts rambling and Scott finds is really cute, but it’s also making him really nervous.

But mostly, it’s just making his feelings for her reappear because if he’s hearing her correctly, then it sounds like she might want to get back together and he’s wanted that since they first broke up.

“Okay.” Scott replies.

Allison gives him a small smile before taking a deep breath. “I regret breaking up with you, Scott. I only did it because…..I thought I needed to better myself, to figure out who I was after what I did to Derek and his pack, and that you’d be a distraction, but I realized after a whole summer away from you that _you_ made me a better person and you weren’t a distraction at all. But then I figured you hated me or that you had moved on, but then I realized that wasn’t true. And then, Isaac just…..kinda came outta nowhere and I thought I had feelings for him, so I didn’t want to say anything to you until I figured that out. But then Kira came along and swept you off your feet and I thought I had lost my chance with you and then I-” She rambles, and by the end of it, there’s tears rolling down her now flush cheeks.

Scott is quick to brush his thumb across her cheeks, wiping them clean of tears just before leaning in to close the gap between them because he’s never been good at winging speeches, so he’ll let his lips do the talking, instead of his brain.

At first, Allison is taken by surprise, but then she kisses him back with just as much passion  as the last time they kissed. It’s sweet and raw and breathtaking, literally. Allison’s arms find their way to the back of Scott’s neck. And Scott’s hands slip into her hair, pulling gently at it until they separate because of the need for oxygen and then Allison is asking, “Why, why did you do that?” Her voice soft and sweet as always.

Scott smiles as her confusion before answering, “Because…..I still love you.”

Allison feels her cheeks go red as she breaths into a laugh, then a smile. “I still love you too, Scott.” She responds, then she rests her head on his shoulder and a few minutes later they’re both falling asleep with smiles plastered to their faces.


	2. Scents Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re sitting in Economics when Allison asks, “Wait. So, how long has Kira been out of the picture?” 
> 
> Lydia purses her lips, while thinking for a second or two before answering. “About three months. Why?” 
> 
> ....
> 
> “Hm. No reason. Just wondering.” Allison brushes it off and goes back to taking notes. 
> 
> “No. It’s not for no reason. Why are you asking about your ex’s ex?” Lydia wonders. 
> 
> Allison shrugs. “I’ve kinda been dead for over a year. I just wanna know wanna know what’s going on, that’s all.” 
> 
> ....  
> “Wait. While I have you here, with no one listening in, are Stiles and Lydia a thing yet?” Her inner teenage girl coming out, needing to know the latest gossip. 
> 
> Scott just shakes his head to Allison’s disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who I wrote this for wanted me to continue and I also wanted to continue it, so here's chapter two. I'm not honestly sure how long this story will end up being. But I kinda like it so far. It's different from my usual stuff. Nobody's dying, it's mostly pretty sugary sweet. Haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The rights to Teen Wolf and it's characters aren't mine, unfortunately. 
> 
> I can't remember if I mentioned this in the first chapter or not, so just in case I didn't, this takes place in season 6 assuming nothing supernatural happens for a little while longer in 6a I guess? Anyway, enjoy. :)

A few days later, Allison was enrolled back in school as a senior, with Lydia tutoring her to catch her up just before the school year ended so she could graduate with her friends. 

They’re sitting in Economics when Allison asks, “Wait. So, how long has Kira been out of the picture?”

Lydia purses her lips, while thinking for a second or two before answering. “About three months. Why?”

Scott and Allison had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for a few weeks because Scott thought that the pack would think she needed more time to adjust.

“Hm. No reason. Just wondering.” Allison brushes it off and goes back to taking notes.

“No. It’s not for no reason. Why are you asking about your ex’s ex?” Lydia wonders.

Allison shrugs. “I’ve kinda been dead for over a year. I just wanna know wanna know what’s going on, that’s all.”

Lydia still doesn’t buy it, but decides to try again later. Maybe she’ll bring it up to Stiles and he’ll manage to confuse Allison with his sarcasm and run-on sentences until she just admits the real reason why she asked about Kira.

Then later, during lunch, Malia and Hayden pick up on something between Scott and Allison.

“What’s that smell?” Hayden wonders. “It’s kinda sweet, but there’s a hint of salt. And it’s mostly coming from Scott and Allison.”

“I know that smell! It used to linger on me and Stiles after sex.” Malia comments, not caring who hears.

Allison looks to Scott as she almost chokes on her water. Then, she turns back to Malia and Hayden, her lips in a tight line, her laugh nervous. “Are you sure it’s not just food? I mean, there’s like two hundred people in here eating. Probably someone just has something salty and another person could be eating something sweet. Maybe it’s just coincidentally hitting your nostrils at the same time?” Allison suggests.

That’s when it clicks in Lydia and Stiles’ minds. “You’re back together, aren’t you?” Stiles states.

“That’s why you were asking how long Kira’s been gone.” Lydia adds.

“You asked Lydia about Kira?” Scott asks, practically choking on his food. “Why didn’t you just come to me?”

Allison takes a bite just as he asks that. “Well, yeah….I asked Lydia and not you because I wasn’t sure how long ago she left and she was your ex. I thought it’d be weird.” She explains after she finishes chewing.

Scott takes a minute to process what she said. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to overreact. I just thought we were being honest with each other.” He admits.

“And we are.” She nods as she points her fork towards Scott who is seated next to her.

“Careful, Ally.” Lydia warns.

Allison’s lips pull into a tight line as she tries to  hold back her laughter. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

She can’t help the tiny smile threatening to tug at her lips at Scott’s words because “It’s okay” is kinda their thing and the last time either of them said it, it was her, she was dying in his arms, so she’s glad it’s no longer a sad memory, but instead, a happy one.

Then, in walks Jackson with Isaac right behind him and everyone (well, almost everyone seeing as the McCall pack doesn’t bother looking) in the lunchroom turns their head, watching as the former Beacon Hills students strut confidently towards Scott’s table.

“You never answered my question.” Stiles notes.

“And what question would that be? Oh, let me guess? Can you tell I’m gay?” Jackson says, mockingly.

Isaac glares at Jackson in a ‘play nice’ kind of way.

To which Jackson just rolls his eyes.

“Actually, no. I’m bi, but thanks for caring, jackass.” Stiles retorts.

“And that’s not what the question was. I was asking Scott if him and Allison had gotten back together.” He adds, before directing his attention back at his best friend and possible girlfriend (again.)

Scott and Allison share a look of ‘should we?’ before deciding that yes, they probably should.

Allison bites her bottom lip and then, hesitantly (because Isaac is there), says, “Yeah. We got back together the other night after the movie.”

Isaac’s face doesn’t drop like she expects it to, instead, he smiles, and it seems genuine. “That’s great.” He lies, but nobody catches it, or at least, not to his knowledge.

Then, Isaac motions for Stiles to scooch over on the bench so he can sit.

Jackson does the same to Allison. Both comply.

“Why are there six extra people than usual?” Jackson asks, curiosity filling his voice.

“Oh, you know….just cause we thought we’d be nice and help the homeless become somebodies in the school.” Stiles answers, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Aaand you’re jokes still fail to make me laugh, Stilinski.” Jackson notes unimpressed.  

“They always kind of annoyed me.” Isaac comments.

Stiles just brushes off Jackson’s comment. “And I still don’t understand why you’re here. All you do is bring negativity and scarves to the table.” He remarks in response to Isaac. 

Isaac narrows his eyes at Stiles before picking up a fry from Stiles’ tray.

“Why did you guys come back, anyway?” Allison asks.

Jackson’s gaze meets hers with soft eyes. “Because I wanted to see you.” He brushes a few fingers across her cheek, which creeps her out, so she pulls away from him.

“And I just got tired of London.” Isaac lies. The truth is, he wanted to come see Allison too, but since the last time they spoke he had feelings for her and now she’s back with Scott, he’ll just pretend he didn’t come here with the hope that they would get together.

“Hmm.” She hums, nodding her head, with her brows pulled together in confusion.

Then, Allison is tugging at Scott’s sleeve and giving him a look that tells him she wants to talk, alone. So, he quickly excuses them both from the table and follows her out of the cafeteria down the hall onto the staircase where they sit  down.

“Isaac’s lying.” She starts.

Now, it’s Scott’s brows that are tugging together in a tight line, which edges her to continue.

“He didn’t come back here because he was tired of London.” She tilts her head to the side. “He came back here for me.” She pauses to let Scott have the chance to catch where her thoughts were going.

“Oh.” Scott says a few seconds later, his eyes wide when he figures it out. “You mean...he thought that you two would be together.”

She nods. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Hm. Well, what are we supposed to do?” He asks.

Allison shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe be more careful when showing public affection around him?” She suggests a minute later.

Scott agrees and is about to get up when Allison has the urge to ask something else. She reaches up and grabs his wrist, pulling him back down. “Wait. While I have you here, with no one listening in, are Stiles and Lydia a thing yet?” Her inner teenage girl coming out, needing to know the latest gossip.

Scott just shakes his head to Allison’s disappointment.

“Why not?” She asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

Scott shrugs. “I think they’re both too afraid.” He says.

“Hm.” Allison hums in understanding.

The pair returns, clearly forgetting their agreement to not show too much affection in front of Isaac because they’re walking up to the table, hand-in-hand. But then again, who can honestly blame them? They only been back together for a few days, it’s just a way of reminding themselves that this is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to @bladecross (on Tumblr) thanks for the review (Again). I'm more than likely gonna bring in that other character you asked for next chapter. Hopefully, you don't mind me adding Isaac being a little hurt over Scallison. I just, not that I even ship Allisaac, in fact, I always thought it kinda came outta nowhere, but I think he would be at least slightly hurt by Ally going back to Scott, so yeah. That's why that's a thing. 
> 
> Oh, and guess what? I did actually have someone look this over for me. So, ha! Thanks, Lyds (Erin). :D 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if Stydia is gonna be a thing. I feel like I'm always making them a thing in all my Teen Wolf fics, so maybe I won't in this one. But I don't know. We'll see where the story takes me. (Oh, god....do I sound like Will now? I think I do. Lol.)


	3. Reunions Are In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So….Cora.” Lydia says, biting her lip when they pull up to the next light just before the turn into the parking lot. 
> 
> “What about her?” Stiles asks. 
> 
> “I don’t know. I mean, weren’t you two kind of a thing?” She shrugs.   
> ****  
> “My aunt?” Allison asks, stunned at this revelation. She shoots Scott a look of ‘I thought we weren’t keeping secrets’, her brow arched. 
> 
> “Uh….I completely forgot about Kate, I didn’t mean to not tell you, I swear.” He explains. 
> 
> She just rolls her eyes at his explanation, not believing it. 
> 
> “Allison, I-” 
> 
> “Don’t, Scott. Just leave me alone.” She says, her voice cold as she steps out of Derek’s loft. 
> 
> Scott follows her. “Allison, wait!” He calls as he chases after his girlfriend.   
> ****  
> Then, Allison tugs at the hem of Scott’s shirt. “Scott, I’m trying to get you to stop studying.” 
> 
> He glances back at her with his brows tugged together. “Why?” 
> 
> “Because….I don’t want to study anymore. I want to love you.” She whispers, her eyes darken and her pupils dilate on the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that crazy about this chapter, but I don't hate it either, so I figured I'd post it. And honestly, I think I'm out of inspiration for it, so I don't know if I'll be continuing it....maybe somewhere down the line.....but I don't want to give false hope, so just assume this is the last chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.

After lunch, Scott received a text from Derek, oddly enough, saying that he and Cora were back in town. But why? No one has talked to him since he left. 

And Stiles said he’d go talk to Derek and Cora after school with Lydia on their way back to his place since it wasn’t out of the way or anything, anyway. And then, once he knows what’s up, he’ll shoot Scott or Allison a text and they can come meet them. But he doubts it’s anything too serious, he actually forgets that he even mentioned Allison’s resurrection to Cora.

Now, Lydia is in Stiles’ jeep and they’re sitting in silence as they make their way to their former pack member’s apartment.

“So….Cora.” Lydia says, biting her lip when they pull up to the next light just before the turn into the parking lot.

“What about her?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know. I mean, weren’t you two kind of a thing?” She shrugs.

“If you mean, did we kiss? Then, the answer is no, Lydia.” He states.

There’s a moment of silence before Stiles hits the gas again and the jeep is moving towards the parking lot.

“But our lips did meet once under very dire circumstances.” He mentions, which peaks Lydia’s interest, making her eyebrows shoot up.

Stiles glances over and can’t help the slight chuckle from escaping his closed lips at the sight of Lydia’s surprise. “I had to perform CPR on her, she stopped breathing. Derek would’ve killed me if I let his sister die.” He explains.

Lydia lets out a breathy laugh. She misses this. She misses laughing. She misses being alone with Stiles and getting to work her genius mind around cases, playing detective with him.

They pull up into a spot next to Derek’s familiar SUV and Stiles shuts the jeep off, then the pair get out of the car and head into the building and inform the person at the desk that they’re friends of Derek Hale, which gets them in. The two teens take the elevator up and walk down the hall until they reach Derek’s loft.

Cora hears two pairs of familiar footsteps and voices bantering as they walk, so she gets up in a fraction of a second to open the unwelcoming metal door with a wide smile on her usually serious features.

“Stiles! Lydia! Hey! How is everything?” She says, in the politest, sweetest way she knows how.

“Quiet.” Lydia answers. 

“Normal, oddly enough.” Stiles states.

Derek hears his sister say Stiles and Lydia, so he’s fairly quick to make his way down the set of swirly stairs. “I texted Scott. Where is he? Did something happen? Is he okay?” He asks, his voice monotone, but still caring, whilst simultaneously being unwelcoming to the two guests standing in his doorframe.

“Derek, be nice. Scott probably had other things to do.” Cora reminds her older brother.

“Hey, we’re good, thanks for caring, D-Bear.” Stiles adds.

“D-Bear?” Lydia questions.

Stiles just shrugs, his face contorting in odd ways, very Stiles-like ways.

“Can Scott make it or not?” Derek tries again.

Stiles shoots Lydia a look that tells her to text Scott or Allison, so she starts busing herself by texting away.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind Allison showing up too.” The brown haired boy answers, casually.

Derek’s brows shoot up into his hairline. “Allison? Isn’t she-”

“-Dead?” Stiles finishes. “She was, but we brought her back.”

The two werewolves pretend to take a few minutes to process this information, by the time they both decide it’s been long enough, Lydia’s telling them that Scott and Allison are on their way over.

Cora then offers some water because apparently that’s all they have unless they want cardboard flavored cereal, which earns Derek a disapproving look from Stiles.

The four make themselves ‘at home’, more like, okay with awkward small talk until there’s a knock at the door about eleven minutes later. Cora and Derek share a concerned look, which makes Stiles break the silence by asking, “What?”

“You said just Scott and Allison. I hear four heartbeats.” Cora states.

Lydia thinks for a second, exchanging a glance or two with Stiles before coming to the conclusion that Jackson and Isaac probably begged to tag along, bored out of their minds.

Derek answers the door, a stone cold expression on his face. He ushers the four teens inside his apartment.

Scott notices the scared look in Derek’s otherwise calm appearance. “What’s wrong?”

Derek looks to Cora for help, she sends him a look that says this is his time to shine.

He has to stop his lips from turning upwards. “A ghost from our past found us upstate New York.” Derek manages to get out without smiling.

“Upstate? Why would you go upstate?” Jackson whispers, disgusted.

“Maybe they have good memories upstate?” Isaac answers, only loud enough for Jackson to hear.

“I thought you were staying in the city?” Scott asks.

“We did….for a while, but then, we moved to upstate when we heard rumors of Kate Argent lurking in the city streets.” Cora clarifies, her features not showing any signs of  lying.

“My aunt?” Allison asks, stunned at this revelation. She shoots Scott a look of ‘I thought we weren’t keeping secrets’, her brow arched.

“Uh….I completely forgot about Kate, I didn’t mean to not tell you, I swear.” He explains.

She just rolls her eyes at his explanation, not believing it.

“Allison, I-”

“Don’t, Scott. Just leave me alone.” She says, her voice cold as she steps out of Derek’s loft.

Scott follows her. “Allison, wait!” He calls as he chases after his girlfriend.

“I-” She shakes her head, laughing at her stupidity as he catches up to her. “I thought- I should’ve known.” She’s half talking to herself, half talking to Scott.

His brows are pulled together. “Allison, please, don’t shut me out.”

“Scott, we’re not even together a week and you’re already keeping secrets again!” Allison yells, frustrated, her arms flying in  the air to further prove how frustrated she is.

“Kate slipped my mind, Allison! It’s not like it happened yesterday. It was last year!” He counters.

“Scott, she’s my aunt! An-and she’s alive an-and you didn’t tell me. I’m allowed to be mad about that.” She points out, her voice calm now.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve said something.” He apologizes.

“No.” She says, shaking her head. “No. I’m sorry. My dad should’ve told me, not you.”

Scott moves closer to Allison and pulls her towards him, gently, by her wrists. “It’s okay.” He whispers before leaning down and letting their breath become one until their lips meet. Then, Allison’s pulling her wrists free from his hold and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. And Scott’s sliding a palm onto the small of her back, whilst the other hand slips up to her cheek and into her hair, tugging at, earning him a moan.

That’s when Derek comes and interrupts with a simple clearing of his throat. “We can hear you two from my loft.” He comments.

The pair of teens tear apart and burst into a fit of giggles.

Derek, Allison, and Scott rejoin the others in the loft and they all settle down on the couch or pull up a chair.

“So, was Kate really chasing you in New York? How did she even find you?” Isaac wonders out loud.

“Well, we think it was Kate. That was the rumor, anyway.” Cora tells him.

“So, you’re not even a 100% sure anyone was after you?” Jackson asks, trying to clarify.

“No, not really. But we weren’t taking any chances.” Derek states.

“Because in case you forgot, Kate kinda burned down our family house with our family inside, and she didn’t give a damn that not everyone was a werewolf.” Cora adds.

Then, Allison feels the need to apologize for her aunt, and Cora says, “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault your aunt is crazy.”

“Yeah, but she’s my family and she killed most of yours, so I kinda feel like I should apologize even though it won’t bring anyone back to life.” Allison explains. Then, an idea pops into her head. “Hey, wait. Maybe we can bring-”

"No. That’s a horrible idea.” Derek interrupts.

“You didn’t even let her finish.” Stiles interjects.

“I didn’t need to in order to know what she was gonna say.” He counters.

“And how do you know that you knew what I was gonna say?” She questions.

“You were gonna say that maybe we could bring the Hale family back to life.” Cora says, which earns a defeated pout from Allison.

“And honestly? I agree with Derek. It’s a horrible idea. I mean, they’ve been dead for over six years, they’re gonna want your family’s blood as revenge.” The werewolf adds.

Allison realizes that maybe it isn’t a good idea.

After some awkward silence and some bantering between Stiles and Lydia in whispers, Stiles stands up and says, “Well, we should probably get going. Got some studying to do, you know, for school. And since there’s no imminent threats of danger looming over Beacon Hills, there’s not really any reason for us to be bothering you any more.”

“Studying for school? I thought you didn’t do that?” Cora recalls.

“He was failing AP Stats, so I told him I’d help him pick up his grades.” Lydia states.

“Which I don’t even actually need to graduate!” He whines.

“Come on, Stiles. Let’s go.” She answers, dragging him out.

Scott then says that he should probably get going too, which means Allison, Jackson, and Isaac have to leave as well.

He drops Jackson and Isaac off at the motel they’re staying at and brings Allison back to his place.

Once they arrive back at Scott’s, the two teens head up to his room with snacks and the idea that Scott’s gonna help Allison in AP Bio since he’s actually doing well in that particular class.

But, of course, since they’re teenagers it doesn’t end that way. They open their textbooks and notebooks, which are sprawled out on the bed along with themselves. But a few minutes into studying, Allison sits up and says, “So, Derek, Isaac, Cora, and Jackson are back.”

To which Scott just nods in reply with a small “Mhmm.” escaping from his lips.

Then, Allison tugs at the hem of Scott’s shirt. “Scott, I’m trying to get you to stop studying.”

He glances back at her with his brows tugged together. “Why?”

“Because….I don’t want to study anymore. I want to love you.” She whispers, her eyes darken and her pupils dilate on the last part.

Scott smirks and closes the books, pushing them off the bed as he sits up onto his knees. Allison then crawls closer to him, pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, revealing his toned body. She then puts her finger through the loops of Scott’s jeans and pulls him down on top of her. He kisses her lips, then begins trailing down until he reaches the collar of her shirt.

At this point, Allison gets the hint to take off her shirt, so she pushes herself onto her elbows, and Scott sits up, allowing her to slide the unwanted item off her body. Scott then goes back to what he was doing, leaving wet, sloppy kisses all the way down.

Twenty minutes later, Allison’s laying in Scott’s arms, naked and out of breath. She’s circling random patterns into his bare chest as his gaze takes in her sleepy form. She looks up at him and with her voice soft and quiet she says, “ I think I finally believe in fate.”

Scott’s eyes narrow at this little confession. “Why? What made you change your mind?” He wonders.

“Because who can say that they’ve died in their first love’s arms and come back to life over a year later and still end up with them? That has to be fate.” She explains, leaning her face on her palm and letting her gaze trail over his body, following her finger as they graze over his taut muscles.  

He just smiles at her in agreement and then places a gentle kiss on her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Isaac and Jackson....I'm not good at writing so many characters in one chapter. But hey, look! Cora and Derek are back! And nothing horrible happened! Everyone was relatively happy, so that's gotta count for something, right? 
> 
> And still no beta, so if there's any mistakes.....you know what to do.


	4. This Rose is Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora takes a seat across from him. “Can I give you some advice?” 
> 
> Isaac just nods. 
> 
> “Move on. I know that sounds difficult, but she’s not worth putting your love life on hold for. No girl is.” She says, bluntly. 
> 
> ***  
> Scott steps next to Allison who is at her locker and greets her with a kiss on the lips. “Hey.” He smiles. 
> 
> “Hi.” She whispers into a smile, which makes Scott’s heart melt. 
> 
> ***  
> Lydia can’t help the smile overtaking her as Allison’s arms wrap around her in excitement. “He’s an amazing boyfriend!” Lydia exclaims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost a week, but I've been busy with school and work, so sorry about that. I've actually had this chapter done for a few days now, but wasn't entirely sure I liked the ending, but I've decided I do. So, here it is. Also, I guess I am continuing this? But I don't want to make any promises. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The rights to Teen Wolf and it's characters are not my own. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Isaac is sitting by the window in Derek’s loft, dramatically watching the rain trickle down the large window in his cardigan and scarf. He’s thinking about Allison when Cora walks in and startles him by saying, “Hey. What’s got you so sad?” 

“Huh? Nothing.” He tells her, forgetting she can smell his chemo signals.

She arches a brow and says, “Really? I can tell you’re lying, you know?”

He slumps down in defeat. “It’s Allison.” He says. “She’s back with Scott an-and-”

“-And you thought…..you two would get together?” She asks, confused.

“Yeah.” He states.

Cora takes a seat across from him. “Can I give you some advice?”  

Isaac just nods.

“Move on. I know that sounds difficult, but she’s not worth putting your love life on hold for. No girl is.” She says, bluntly.

“How?” The blue eyed werewolf asks.

“Try distracting yourself?” Cora suggests.

Isaac takes her advice into consideration.

Then, Derek comes down the stairs. “Shouldn’t you be in school?” He questions.

“Leave him alone, Derek. He’s suffering a broken heart.” His sister explains.

* * *

 

At Stiles’ house:

Lydia’s sneaking out of the bed, collecting her clothes from around the room before Stiles wakes up and realizes what happened last night wasn’t just a dream.

But it’s too late, Stiles’ eyes are fluttering open to a half naked Lydia Martin trying to escape after the “study session” they ever had.

When process it, he asks, “Wh-where are you going?” Which scares her into dropping her skirt and shoes.

“Oh my god! You’re awake? You were supposed to be asleep for another ten minutes….just long enough for me to-uh, never mind.” She looks at the clock realizing just how late it is…..damn, they’re so screwed. 

“Lyds, if you didn’t want to-” He starts, sitting up, leaning on his elbows.

She shakes her head, violently. “No, no, I wanted to….I just-I’m not sure I’m ready to turn this into something yet…..I mean, you and Malia just broke up a few months ago and I’m not sure it’s a good idea to flaunt this in front of her, you know?” Lydia explains, finding her shirt and throwing it on over her skirt.

He understands her concern for her friend’s feelings, but he wishes she felt differently about the situation. “Yeah, months ago, Lydia. She’s actually been telling me to make a move on you for some time now.” He laughs.

“Really?” Her tone perking up.

“Yeah. Really.”

Lydia feels a small smile creeping onto her face. “Okay.” She drops her heels on the ground and practically pounces on the bed and tackles Stiles with sweet kisses from his lips to his chest.

* * *

Scott steps next to Allison who is at her locker and greets her with a kiss on the lips. “Hey.” He smiles.

“Hi.” She whispers into a smile, which makes Scott’s heart melt.

“I love you.” He says as he brushes his thumb across her cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Hey, lovebirds, get a room!” They hear Stiles yell from down the hall, as he’s glowing and holding Lydia’s hand.

Scott and Allison share a knowing look and then, Ally sends Lydia a questioning look, which earns her a mouthed “I’ll tell you later.” And then Stiles is turning her face towards his and pressing his lips to hers causing her to smile into the kiss because it feels so good to just be his without a care in the world.

And in the distance, lurking, is none other than Jackson who witness the moment between Stiles and his ex, Lydia. He can’t believe that Stiles actually managed to win Lydia’s heart. After all, the kid had an obsessive crush on Lydia for years and he remembers her telling him about it and how it creeped her the hell out. Yet, here she is, smiling as his hands intertwine in her hair, pulling it gently, making her moan.

That’s it. He’s had enough of this….he doesn’t need to hear Lydia making out with another guy….especially when said guy is Stiles Stilinski. (And no, he’s not jealous….he’s just not gonna watch a couple make out...it’s weird, at least that’s what he tells himself, but even in his head, it’s not very convincing.)

Jackson decides to ditch school for the day and head over to Derek’s where Isaac said he’d be.

The dark blonde werewolf doesn’t bother knocking when he gets there.

Derek shoots him a look as he walks in that reads, ‘What the hell are you doing here?’

“I’m bored.” Jackson shrugs.

“That’s not what your chemo signals are putting off.” Cora interjects.

He narrows his eyes towards the younger Hale.

“No, she’s right, Jackson….it sm-it smells like you’re….jealous.” Isaac says, sniffing the air.

“I don’t do jealousy.” He states, eyes still narrowed, but now the pointed look is directed towards the scarf wearing werewolf.

“I’m just saying.” The other boy says, arms up in defense.

Jackson plops down on the couch. “So, what are you up to?”

“Not much. Just reliving the glory days of Beacon Hills back before you came back from London.” He answers, attempting to be sarcastic, but it just comes across as him being serious.

“Was that supposed to be sarcasm?” Jackson wonders. “Because if so….it kinda missed the point of being funny or ironic.”

Isaac rolls his eyes.

* * *

 

Between classes, Allison catches Lydia, she begs for her best friend to tell her, to which Lydia responds with “Tell you what?” Clearly having forgotten her promise to Ally from earlier.

“What happened between you and Stiles!” Allison exclaims like it’s the most obvious thing in world, and she’s also really excited. Like so excited that she’s practically bouncing up and down.

It would be adorable if Lydia was in love with her best friend, but she’s not, so her excitement is kinda pissing Lydia off. But only slightly.

“Okay. Fine. I’ll tell you.” She says, grabbing Allison’s arm and pulling them into the janitor’s closet. She quickly turns the light on and then starts explaining how it started off as just studying, but then turned into them doing research about sex positions and well, at that point they kinda had to try some of the things they had discovered because they’re hormonal teenagers, so what do you expect?

And as it turned out, Stiles is quite good in bed….okay, that’s a total understatement….he’s a god in bed, which earns Lydia a giggle from Allison. “Anyway, so then I was gonna sneak out in the morning, make him think it was just another fantasy, but he kinda woke up and we ended up talking about it and decided that since Malia had been pushing for us to get together, it was okay. And well, you can guess the rest, Ally.”

At this point, Allison is actually bouncing up and down in happiness, her smile on the verge of tearing her face apart and a bubbly laugh escaping her chest. “Oh my god, Lyds! Finally! I’m so glad you’re happy!”

Lydia can’t help the smile overtaking her as Allison’s arms wrap around her in excitement. “He’s an amazing boyfriend!” Lydia exclaims.

“I bet he is….especially to you...who he’s loved since the third grade.”

“Yeah.” Lydia smiles in agreement.

During lunch, the girls (Allison and Lydia) set up a group date between themselves and the boys (Scott and Stiles). They decide to go out for a movie.

* * *

 

“What about The Host?” Allison asks, curiously in the car on the way to the cinemas.

“Hm. Maybe. Any other movies out?”

Allison scrolls down on her phone, looking for any good movies. She looks up and shakes her head. “No. Not really.”

“Then, The Host it is.” Stiles states.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Scallison in this chapter, I promise there will be more of them in the next chapter. Also, yay! Stydia is together! :D My OTPs are canon (for Scallison, it would be again, and for Stydia it would be just in the story, but whatever). I MIGHT include Kira (over the phone or maybe on Facetime or something in an upcoming chapter? Just to get her reaction to Scallison and Stydia). But that's a MIGHT, so it's not a guarantee, okay? 
> 
> Anyway, let me know if there's any mistakes, as I don't have anyone looking over this. 
> 
> Any comments, kudos, etc. are highly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	5. Not A Chapter

Um....so this isn't a chapter. I think I made a mistake continuing this story. I loved the first chapter, but after that I kind of stopped loving it and started losing inspiration. I tried to write a fifth and sixth chapter, but just didn't like them. So, I think I'm done with this story. Sorry for those of you that actually really liked it, but I'm sticking with my decision. Thank you for the kudos and the feedback, and thanks for the subscriptions. It's really very sweet of you, but I unfortunately do not know where to go with this anymore, so again, I'm very, very sorry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the Allison Argent tag on Tumblr and saw someone complaining that were no fics where Allison came back to life and Scott fell back in love with Allison, so I wrote this. Hope this is close enough to what you wanted. If you want more chapters, I have no problem adding chapters.


End file.
